Camp Rock 2: Summer of Our Lives
by lorkay
Summary: Mitchie has returned to Camp Rock and there are sparks. When she is offered an opportunity to become famous she ignores what she has and realizes fame isn't all that great.She must decide if Shane is more important or her future.In progress, read and post
1. A Summer Ended and Another Begun

Camp Rock

Camp Rock

The Second Summer

Summer of Our Lives

Chapter 1

The Summer that Ended and Another Begun

Camp Rock was ending its summer. Mitchie Torres had just gotten used to being there and being herself. Now that camp was over she would have to go back to a normal routine life at home with her mom. All summer she had been lying about her life, telling everyone that her mom was the president of Hot Tunes TV in China, when she was a cook at Camp Rock.

She told everyone that story just to fit in with a popular group. At home she had one friend, but when the opportunity knocked there she made herself popular by lying. There were three girls: Peggy, Ella, and Tess. Tess Tyler was the worst of them all, her mom was TJ Tyler, a very famous singer. Peggy and Ella stood out of the spotlight as Tess' backup singers, but when Final Jam came, Peggy burst out with anger, being fed up with Tess and her drama.

Peggy sang from the heart solo, and won Final Jam. Though Mitchie, also sang from the heart, unfortunately didn't win Final Jam, but she got something more. Shane Gray, a famous pop star from the popular group Connect Three, had sang with her towards Mitchie's self-created song, This is Me, unexpectedly. Shane once heard a girl with an amazing voice in the beginning, but didn't know who she was.

He was sent to Camp Rock for an attitude adjustment. He almost ended Connect Three's musical career due to his self importance. When he arrived at Camp Rock the first thing he wanted was to get out of there, but when he heard "mystery girl" sing he completely changed his attitude. He wanted to write different music that meant something and not just something that would sell.

When he met Mitchie he had taken a liking to her. He played a song for her that he had written himself, Gotta Find You. Mitchie had kept her secret from him and he thought she knew what it was like being famous or having familiy who was famous.

He didn't know that "mystery girl" was her. When Mitchie's secret was revieled, by Tess due to jealousy, Shane completely shut her away. Mitchie felt broken, and the only people she could rely were her mom and her best friend Caitlyn.

Out on the lake of Camp Rock, two canoers were propelling themselves along.

"Well at least we can get this right now," Mitchie said.

"What, you didn't like going in circles?" Shane says with humor.

Mitchie laughed. "I'm sorry that I lied."

"I'm sorry I didn't understand," Shane said. "I am just glad it was you."

Mitchie smiled.

"I didn't realize it, when the awnser was right there all summer long."

"I'm glad Peggy won, she completely deserves it."

"What she doesn't know is that she just might be getting herself into a musical carreer," Shane said."

"What?"

Shane laughed at Mitchie's reaction. "There were sponsors at the Final Jam that Brown invited to see the Final Jam winner. They might even come back next year, and I overheard the man and Brown talking, saying that she could come out with her own record."

"Wow, that's great," Mitchie said with honesty. "So, do you think you'll come back next year?"

"Only if you'll be here," Shane said.

"You can count on that," Mitchie grinned.

Then as the moment passd Shane and Mitchie leaned into eachother getting closer and shut their eyes, but before they could finish the boat suddenly started to tilt to the side until the canoe completely flipped over. Mitchie and Shane fell into the shallow water, but when they rose to the surface they both started laughing, forgetting about what they were going to do before.

Mitchie couldn't sleep that night, knowing that she and her mom would have to leave tomorrow. Going home from this great place would be the hardest thing, especially after all that's happened.

When morning came, the place was buzzing like a bee hive. The bus was being loaded, the catering truck was being pulled in and the good-byes were shared.

Tess had already been picked up by her limmo and the bus driver was loading all of the suit cases and bags. The campers though were sitting outside with unhappy faces.

Mitchie's mom, Connie was loading the last of the supplies when she turned to her daughter, "Look I'll finish loading up. You can go say bye to all your friends."

Just as Mitchie was about to turn around, Brown, the camp founder, had ran into Mitchie. "Oh hi, Brown."

"Hey, Mitchie, we're going to miss you around here. Your coming back next summer with your mum, right?" He asked in his English accent.

"You bet!" Mitchie said cheerfully. She moved on to the rest of her camper mates. Caitlyn was standing next to the bus with Lola, carrying her computer hand bag. "So I guess I'll see you guys next summer?"

Lola and Caitlyn exchanged glances. "Is your mom going to let me help out in the kitchen?" Caitlyn asked with levity.

Mitchie started to laugh, "You can count on that."

But when the laughter had died in the tiny group, Mitchie started to swell up with tears in her eyes as did Caitlyn. They suddenly hugged each other and let out their tears. "I'll miss you," Mitchie said.

"Yeah," Caitlyn said with a sign of sadness as they released each other from the hug, "me too."

Mitchie slowly stepped backwards and waved. There was one more person she wanted to see before she would leave.

Shane was waiting outside of his cabin with his guitar and bag. "I'd thought I might see you," he said.

"I had to say bye," Mitchie admitted.

"Yeah, me too."

Mitchie felt akward. Then she held out her hand. Shane accepted it and they both shook in a friendly good bye. "Well," Mitchie started, "see ya."

"Yeah, see ya," Shane said. Mitchie didn't give a hint of smiling, but had an unrelaxed expression as she backed away from Shane. They knew they liked each other, but they didn't know if the other truly liked the other one back. Then Mitchie ran off from the cabin without another word.

Her mom was already in the Connie's Catering truck and ready to go. Mitchie hopped into the passenger seat and looked out the window.

" You ready?" Connie asked.

Mitchie nodded and looked out as she and her mom drove away from Camp Rock.

It wasn't long until another limo pulled up to the camp. It was for Shane. He quickly got into the vehicle and shut the door behind him as it started to drive away as well. The other members of Connect Three were also in the limo.

"Hey dude, where's my bird house?" Jason asked.

"Jason, he wasn't going to make you a bird house," Nate said.

"Why not?"

Nate didn't say anything, but simply hit his head against the back of the seat like he had the first time Jason asked Shane to make him a bird house. Shane ignored them, instead he looked out at Camp Rock, remembering the summer that he had and wondering if things.

* * *

_Nine Months Later_

Mitchie had just gotten home from her last day of school. All she could think about was Camp Rock, since she and her mom would be leaving tomorrow. As soon as she arrived in the kitchen, where her mom was preparing food, she wanted to run upstairs. "Hi, Mom. Bye, Mom." Before Connie could say anything, her daughter had already excitedly ran up the stairs. Connie shook her head with a smile, knowing how excited Mitchie was.

Mitchie laid flat on her back on her bed looking at her notebook, Mitchie's Songs. She flipped a few pages before she found one in paticular. She was working on a specially designed song, but she didn't work on it at the moment, but was briefly thinking about things that would be at Final Jam. The sponsors and the chance to become a real star. It's what Mitchie wanted to do. To sing in front of millions of fans who wanted to hear her voice. The sponsors would probably be there all summer long.

She tried not to daydream to much and started to think of her song:

_Yeah it's the summer of our lives_

_And I am gonna live it with you_

_We know that it ends but begins again_

_When the music plays between us..._

After looking over her song a couple of times she closed her book and began to reflect back on Camp Rock's campers: Peggy, Ella, Tess, Caitlyn, Lola, Sander, Barron, and Shane. Questioning herself how Shane's and hers relationship would be this year. They were close before he found out her secret, but they were close after he found out that she was the girl with the voice.

The next day was the afternoon to depart for Camp Rock. Mitchie couldn't help but be excited. To see all of her friends again soon enough, made a large smile spread across her face.

Connie was sitting at the table cutting her omlet on the plate while watching the news. Mitchie sat next to her, but her focus, like Connie's, was on the television.

"And now our story on the Connect 3 lead singer, Shane Gray," the newsreporter stated. Then Shane Gray and the rest of Connect 3 appeared walking down the street carrying guitars.

Mitchie listened closely to the newsreporter walking aside Connect 3. "Shane Gray, what do you have to say about going to teach at a camp rather than taking the summer tour?"

"Well all I want to do is have a summer where I can spend time with my friends," he answered, and he seemed to answer honestly.

"What about the rumors of your romance with one of the Camp Rock campers? Are they true?" The newsreporter asked.

Mitchie changed her expression and looked over to her mom, who was already grinning. Mitchie's cheek's flushed. She faced the tv again.

"Possibly," he said.

"We also hear that there is a sponsor interested in one of the campers and is returning to make an offer."

"Yes well, this girl has an amazing voice, one unlike any I have ever heard," Shane complimented.

Connect 3 was no longer on screen. A news lady appeared again. "Right now, famous popstar singer, Margaurette Dupree, is on the summer tour. Incase you didn't know the story, Magaurette was a camper at Camp Rock and had won the contest the camp holds at the end of the summer. She recorded with superstar Shane Gray and was sponsored to make herself a famous singer within a year. She won't return to Camp Rock this year, but hopes to next year."

Connie turned the tv off as soon as the commercial break began and looked to her daughter who was looking down at her plate smiling. "Sounds like Peggy is having fun being a superstar."

Peggy was Magaurette's real name. "Yeah she called me yesterday saying that she was sorry that she was going to miss this year," Mitchie answered.

"It also sounds like Shane is looking forward to seeing you," Connie commented.

"Oh I think he's looking forward to teaching again this year." Shane tought hip hop dance and brought a lot of moves with him.

"Mitchie, I think he is excited for seeing you again. You two were close last summer," Connie said to her with sincerity.

Mitchie couldn't deny her mother's statement. She and Shane were close last year.

Connie sighed and changed the subject. "Caitlyn's mom called earlier, she says they're moving out here by the end of the summer."

Mitchie was surprised, "Wow, that will be great."

"She also told me Caitlyn was willing to work in the kitchen with us again."

Mitchie thought back to Caitlyn's first day in the kitchen, after Brown ordered her to because she was blamed for throwing spaghetti at Tess. She didn't know about Mitchie's secret until she found out she was the cook's daughter. Caitlyn had been angry with Mitchie until Mitchie had stuck up for her at the pajama jam when Tess ruined her song. Caitlyn had been the only person Mitchie could rely on until Final Jam.

* * *

"Shane? Shane!" Nate called.

Shane was looking out the window of the limmo. When his daydreaming was interupted he shot a glance at Nate and Jason. "What?"

"You've been starring at that window for hours, I don't think there's anything interesting about the freeway."

"Sorry," he said.

"Why don't you stop dreaming about that girl and do something instead?" Nate suggested.

"Yeah, man. Call her on the phone or something, it's better than watching you do nothing."

"Guys-"

"Come on, man!" Nate said annoyed by Shane's hesitation. "I think she'd like to hear from you."

"How do you know?" Shane asked.

"Well you obviously like each other. For the past nine months she's all you could ever think about. And then you made that comment on tv this morning without thinking."

Shane rolled his eyes. He knew they meant well, but he was nervous enough to see Mitchie when he got to Camp Rock. "OK." He took his cell from his pocket and dialed Mitchie's number. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Anything," Nate said.

As the phone was dialing Shane held his breath.

In the Connie's Catering van Mitchie stared forward at the road ahead, until she heard a ringing sound from her phone. Taking it out from her pocket she read the words on the screen, _Shane. _Mitchie sat wide eyed, "Uh-oh."

Connie turned to her. "What is it?"

"It's-It's Shane," Mitchie said.

"Oh you better answer," Connie said.

"I-I can't."

"Why not?" Connie asked.

"Because, uh, I don't know."

"Mitchie, answer," Connie ordered.

Mitchie took a deep breath and flipped her phone open. She slowly put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

Shane had froze. "Uh, Mitchie?"

"Yes?" Mitchie said hesitantly.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Shane said unthinkingly. He felt stupid enough and scruntched his face. Nate and Jason shook their heads.

"I'm on my way to Camp with my mom. You?"

"Uh I am on my way too."

"Cool," Mitchie said.

Neither of them said anything for a while, until Nate and Jason motioned him to say something else. "So have you been working on a song lately?"

"Um, yeah," Mitchie said with a smile.

"When do I get to hear it?" Shane asked.

"Hm, well I guess you'll have to wait til Final Jam," Mitchie said, smartly.

Shane didn't say anything, but was smiling to himself.

"You know, Jonny isn't too happy about you deciding not to do the summer tour," Nate commented. Jonny was Shane's agent, and an agent who thought publicity was the most important thing.

"He'll get over it," Shane said.

"You'd better hope so," Nate said.

When arriving in the dirt of the camp, Mitchie took in a deep breath feeling the excitement of camp run through her again. She took one look around seeing familiar faces and friends. People were already rockin' out beating drumsticks on suitcases and strumming guitar strings. It felt so good to be back.

"Are you gonna get out there?" Connie asked.

Before Mitchie could answer she jumped out of the truck. Connie shook her head and pulled up to the best place to park her truck.

"Mitchie!" Someone called from behind her. Mitchie turned around to see Caitlyn running up to her.

"Caitlyn," while she caught up with her friend. Tess Tyler's limmo arrived. She came out of the car with her stylish clothing. She caught a glance of Caitlyn and Mitchie, and smiled at them. She didn't talk to them. Most likely because she knew what she did last year.

* * *

Shane's limmo arrived at Camp Rock normally. Shane grabbed his guitar and bag. Nate and Jason and stopped him. "Hey, Grey," Nate said. "Tell her how you feel. I have a pretty good idea on how you are going to do that."

"Yeah serenade her," Jason said.

Nate gave him a confused look. "And don't take his advice. See you and a couple of weeks, man."

* * *

"Welcome, Camp Rockers!" Dee Laduke in her cheerful excited voice. "We have returned with some of the same people." Dee nodded towards Mitchie, Tess, Caitlyn, Lola, Sander, Barron, and Ella. "And of course we have our awsome rock star hip hop teacher, Shane Grey."

Dee motioned towards the left hand side of the stage. Girls started to scream like crazy fans as _he _was in sight. The rest of us applauded lightly. Jogging up on stage, Shane took the microphone and the annoying screams died down. "Hey guys. I hope you brought your skills. I look forward to teaching each one of you." Shane's eyes searched the crowd.

Then he looked into Mitchie's eyes. Her smile spread widely as did Shane's. Their eyes locked into the deepest stare. The memories of last year came into her mind...

_"Hello?" a bratty voice entered the kitchen._

_Mitchie started to panic. She didn't want anyone to find out she was in here, it would completely blow her secret. She put a hat on her head and restled with some of the pots and pans accidently._

_"Hello?" A voice called again. "I can here you."_

_In front of Mitchie was a bag of flour. She thought quickly and tossed some on her face._

_As Mitchie rose from the counter, Shane Grey's eyes widened as he saw the pale creature from the counter._

_"Hi," Mitchie said with a smile._

Mitchie could remember that moment, she also taught Shane a few lessons that day.

Shane continued to speak, "And remember, anything can happen at camp so be prepared."

* * *

Connie was in the kitchen already making tacos for opening night. Mitchie and Caitlyn arrived as soon as possible. Mitchie still hadn't spoken to Shane yet. Connie mixed the salsa and smiled as the girls entered the kitchen, "Hey, girls. I hope you're ready to work. You know how taco night is."

"Yeah we sure do," Mitchie commented. "But this time I'll be sure not to slip in a bucket."

Caitlyn laughed, putting on an apron, "I saw Shane looking at you."

"What?" Mitchie laughed trying to pretend to be confused.

"Don't think I didn't notice. You had that eye to eye lock stare. Very romantic," Caitlyn said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and put the chips in the bowl.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were finished in the kitchen within a matter of minutes. Camp Rockers were crowding the cafeteria. Mitchie entered through the kitchen's "out" door.

They spotted Lola, Barron, and Sander sitting at the table closest to them. Joining them Caitlyn and Mitchie sat comfortably.

"So what songs have you guys planned out?" Caitlyn asked Barron and Sander.

"Well we've got a couple of raps, but none that could beat you guys," Barron said.

"Oh come on, you guys. You guys were so organized last year, and your moves were great," Mitchie complimented.

"Yeah, but that duet you did with Shane was... like the most awsome thing we'd ever heard," Sander said.

"And romantic," Lola added.

Mitchie's cheeks were burning. She remembered when Shane joined in singing, "_You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing."_ It brought them back together.

Within seconds, Ella had walked by the table. She didn't notice us, most likely because her eyes were fixed on the door. But even if she didn't, she still wouldn't have known that she had Sander's complete attention.

His eyes followed her even when she was out of the door.

"I guess for Sander, this salsa isn't the only thing that's hot to him," Barron joked.

Everyone laughed, and Sander still was looking at nothing.

Lola decided to join in on the fun, "Sander, there's taco sauce on your shirt."

Sander hadn't turned his head right away but when it did, the only thing he said was, "Did you guys say something?"

Lola rolled her eyes but smiled, while everyone else laughed.

"Did I miss something? What's so funny?" He asked completely confused. Everyone couldn't get ahold of themselves so Sander remained dumbfounded.

* * *

While everyone else was settling into their cabins, Mitchie walked around Camp Rock by herself enjoying the scenery. Humming the tune of the song, This Is Me until she began singing it. _"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let-_

_"The light," _Shane joined in as she continued singing_. "Shine on me."_

_"Now I found who I am there's no way to hold it in... no more hiding who I wanna be, This is me."_ Their voices, as one, slowly became silent. Mitchie's cheeks flushed and she smiled embarrassingly. "Hi," she said, nervously.

"Hi," he said, more confindently with a smile. "You wanna go take a walk in the forest?"

Mitchie was too embarrassed to speak so she nodded.

* * *

As they walked down a trail. Romance seemed to fill the air. The path lead to a part to a bench, viewing the beautiful sunset of the lake. As they looked at the orange reflection of the sun, in the restless water, they remained quiet sharing the moment.

Until Shane interupted the silence, "So are you gonna share that song?"

"At Final Jam," she said.

"How am I supposed to sing with you if I don't know the song?"

Mitchie's face lightened, "You'd sing at Final Jam with me, again?"

Shane nodded. "It's the least I can do."

Mitchie smiled, and then they slowly started to lean in towards eachother. There eyes closed and their lips were an inch apart.

Suddenly, Brown's voice was heard over the loud speaker. "Attention campers, it's time to head to the Mess Hall, where we have our open mike night!"

Mitchie bit her lip, in disappointment, Shane sighed. _Wait a minute, I almost had my first kiss. Thank you, Brown,_ Mitchie thought_. _The sun was almost completely down, and Mitchie and Shane did not speak on their way back to the mess hall.

**_Thank you for reading this, please post your comments._**


	2. Mitchie's Opportunity of a Life Time

* * *

Camp Rock

Camp Rock

The Second Summer

Summer of Our Lives

Chapter 2

Mitchie's Opportunity of a Lifetime

In the Mess Hall almost everyone was dressed in normal atire, Tess was going to sing first that night and she was looking "normal" in her designer clothing. She had no back up dancers or singers, she was going to do a solo. Shane stood next to the other staff members while I stood next to Caitlyn. Tess stood serious under the "Opening Night Jam" banner hung above her. She was completely relaxed and prepared.

A soft guitar started the song.

_You were the one  
That I couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the depths of my mind_

_Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong_

_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap_

_I over thought  
So I locked up my heart yeah  
There you stood  
Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood_

_Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong_

_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap_

_My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
Will I meet another guy with the same blue eyes  
And the same name, with the converse shoes I gave.  
Will he have the same laugh  
Wear my homemade hat.  
Bet I'll make another mistake.  
And think he's just another fake._

_Wish I could erase the past now  
Wish I could bring you back_

_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap_

_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap  
_

The audience applauded. Mitchie turned to Caitlyn, "Wow! She was really good!"

"Not bad for a spoiled witch," Caitlyn said with a laugh. "I wonder why she decided to sing that, what do you think?"

Mitchie shrugged. Tess had walked up to them. "Hey guys what did you think?"

"You looked great out there, and sang that song really well," Mitchie said.

"Thanks, I've been practicing it all year," Tess said. "I'll see you guys later." She said waving as she left our group and over to Ella.

"Are you going up there?" Caitlyn asked.

"No way," Mitchie said.

"Do you think Shane will?" She questioned eagerly.

"Why are you so full of questions?" Mitchie teased.

"Sorry," Caitlyn grinned.

Most of the Camp Rockers had stayed up late talking, Caityln and Mitchie did for a brief while. "So where were you before the Jam?" Caitlyn asked suspiciously.

"Um I went for a walk in the forest," Mitchie said, trying her best not to spill.

"Uh huh, alone at the sunset?" Caitlyn probed.

"Okay with Shane," she admitted.

"So what happened?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing," she replied firmly, she muttered, "Except he almost tried to kiss me."

Obviously Caitlyn heard her, "What!? You almost kissed? Well it wouldn't be the first time he's tried."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "So what's been going on with your romantic life?"

"Simple, I don't like a single guy here or at home, and no one likes me."

"Well, there aren't many to find at home, either," Mitchie said.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard moving and not having my own studio for a couple of months."

"Now that was fun being in there," Mitchie said.

"Hey speaking of guys, did you see that guy in the formal suit sitting with the staff tonight?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie shook her head.

"You know it's wierd, I saw him last year at the end of final jam and he's not on our staff and too old to be a camper. But besides that I feel like I've seen him before."

"Like where?" Mitchie inquired.

"Television, internet, your local grocery store," Caitlyn laughed. "Who knows."

"Come on, we'd better be rested up. I have kitchen duty."

Early the next day Mitchie and Caitlyn were in the kitchen. Caitlyn was flipping pancakes moving her body to a beat and humming an unknown tune. Mitchie scrambled the eggs in a pan.

* * *

After the last class that day, Shane pulled Mitchie aside from her camper mates. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Mitchie was quite suspicious. She wished she knew why Shane was acting like this, or the fact that her hands were sweating with worry. _What did Shane have to say?_

Mitchie was brought into Shane's cabin, all around were items organized neatly. Like the flowers by his bed and the smell of a sweet scent. "Mitchie," Shane called for her attention. Turning her head, a man in a formal suit was standing with a brief case. "This is Johny Martin. He's my former agent."

_This must be the man that Caitlyn was talking about. _Mitchie was speechless. The only sounds that came out of her mouth were "Uh" and "I."

"Shane says you have an amazing voice," he said, yet Mitchie didn't say anything still.

"Before Connect 3 became really famous, Johny promoted me as a singer then I had another agent."

Checking back into reality Mitchie started to speak, "Wow, you must have met a lot of people in your business."

"My job is just to promote the singers until they can find someone who can guide them to the top. I hope that your parents will agree with my offer." Suddenly a cell started ringing. "Sorry, I have to take this, we'll talk later I'll be here all summer."

Once he left Mitchie turned to Shane, "You did this for me?"

"Actually he had, uh, called me, but I thought it would give you a great opportunity." Shane's eyes were sparkling when they looked into Mitchie's.

Mitchie threw her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

Shane smiled and slowly held her back. _So far summer is going the way I wanted it to._


	3. Old Friends and a Memorable Past

Camp Rock

Camp Rock

Summer of Our Lives

Chapter 3

Old Friends and a Memorable Past

As the first day had gone by, Mitchie could only think of what the future could bring for her this summer. She wanted to be known and famous for her singing, but what would her mom and her friends think? Well who cared what Tess thought, her mom would premote her with her connections. Ella is an okay singer, but she does better as a backround singer which was sad to say. Caitlyn is sure to be a fantastic producer. Peggy is already famous, but peole are unsure if she's moved on. Shane is famous for life. Sander and Barron are already great hip hop artists and will most likely lead a great career in life. What would her mom say when she would find out she was offered a chance like this that would only come once in a life time?

Tossing and turning in her bed as the second night went on she could only think about that the fact she was going to have to make a choice eventually. Suddenly she stopped turning and sighed in annoyance.

Rolling out of bed she wrapped her robe around and took her guitar and song book. Outside the stars were lighting the lake and a full moon reflected the waters and seemed to move back and forth.

Mitchie breathed the air in as she enjoyed her moments alone sitting criss-cross on the dock in front of her cabin. She knew that if anyone would find her out here at this our she would be in so much trouble, but it didn't seem like that would happen.

As she slowly got into the mood she began strumming softly with a hum. "_I know what I did was wrong, and it seems what we had is gone, but if one things for sure: it's that there's no one I love more." _A brief guitar solo occured before she began to sing. Closing her eyes and feeling the music she spoke from her heart, "_I put my feelings before ours and I see the sky in your eyes."_

Her voice was deepening its tone as she sang the next part, "_Kites fly, the rain falls, the romance begins and the summer ends..."_ She stopped strumming and her voice faded away as she looked down hopelessly. _Who am I kidding? There is no way I can sing that song at Final Jam._

She began to feel doubt in herself as the minutes past. A short breeze suddenly flipped a few of the pages in her song book. She picked it up to view the song it had turned to. "_This Is Me,"_ she read aloud.

As the memories came back to her, she started to sing the song that had earned Shane's forgiveness. "_Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark. To dream about life when your the shining star. Even though it seems like it's too far away. I have to believe in myself, it's the only way..."_

_"...This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light, shine on me! Now I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me..."_

_"Your the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing..."_ A voice tuned behind her. Shane was in a t-shirt and checkered red pants walking up singing his part of the song_, "I need to find you, I gotta find you..."_

Mitchie's cheeks were burning so much that she couldn't sing any more.

Shane sat beside her on the dock, grinning. "Thinking about singing that at Final Jam again?"

"Only if you'd jump in," she joked, evidently.

"Yeah, right," he said making her smile and changed the subject. "So what did you think about today? Did you ask your mom?"

Mitchie had looked away and bit her lip trying to figure out what to say.

Shane's delighting face soon began to fade away. "Oh, so you didn't ask her yet."

"I know I should, but it's so much. Being famous."

"Come on it's what any kind of person would want," he said. "Being known by the rich and famous."

"Yet, but what about now?" She said. "I mean last year I wasn't being myself and now I get a chance to be who I want to be and show it to the world, but here this place..." She glanced around Camp Rock and then looked back to Shane. "I have my whole life ahead of me, and I'm only a sophmore."

"Yeah," Shane understood.

"But if I do accept the offer, so many things are going to change;I can forget my normal life. And I don't want to end up like someone like..." Mitchie paused knowing about what she was about to say.

Shane had completely figured out what she was about to say. "Someone like me."

Mitchie felt really bad about her comment, "I'm sorry."

"Hey it's completely true," he said. "I was a jerk when I first walked on this dirt once again and even when you believed in me most I turned on you. All along you were changing me, both sides of you."

Mitchie's smile began to spread across her face again and it made her feel a lot better.

"I'm only doing this just to help you pursue what you have always wanted," he said affectinately.

Mitchie realized he was concious of what he had said and did not regret saying it, maybe he did really care about her.

"You know I could get you in trouble," he said with a hint of humor.

"Shut up! You would do no such thing," she said playfully.

"I would too," he said, sarcastically. "Well, better get back to bed, I won't go easier on you tomorrow just because you didn't get enough sleep."

"Ha ha ha," she said as Shane got up to leave. "Don't worry I'm going back to bed soon." Mitchie watched him go and began to feel tired.

* * *

Mitchie had awakened just minutes after Caitlyn did. She was not as tired and restless as Shane thought she would be.

Tess was walking out of her cabin at the time they did. Surprisingly they had seen Shane heading towards the mess hall at the time when a limmo had pulled up. Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Tess ha stopped with curious faces to see who was inside the limmo.

"Nate?" Shane said as a curly hair came out of one door. "Jason?" Jason's dark hair blew in the breeze as he viewed all of Camp Rock.

The girl's faces seemed even more surprised when they saw the rest of Connect 3.

"Hey, Shane," they chorused together, taking bags out of the stretched car along with their guitars.

"What are you guys doin' here?" He asked.

"Well if you were going to relive the old days of Camp Rock and leave us behind to do nothin', we just thought 'No way!'" Jason said.

"But we did bring someone along," Nate said.

Walking up from behind them, a dark ponytaile haired girl with a matching hair piece and shirt appeared behind the two boys.

"Peggy!" Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Tess exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey," she said before forming a group hug with her friends. When they released each other, the inquiries began.

"How come you canceled the summer tour?" "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Well I couldn't miss Camp Rock any year, at any time," Peggy said, spreading a wide grin on her face "and I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Peggy!" A voice exclaimed behind them. Ella was standing on the door outside of the Mess hall.

"Ella!" Peggy called running up to her best friend.

The girls turned back to the Connect 3 band. "You know, you should have come around back," Mitchie joked.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Oh my gosh!" A girl screamed behind them. She and her possy of twenty young girls were staring in surprise. "It's Nate and Jason! From Connect 3!" Like a stampede, the group of screaming fanatic girls were running towards Nate and Jason who were running back towards the cabins.

Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Tess moved out of the way as the girls passed them. Watching the treterous group chase them down as the ran around a corner, they broke out laughing.

"I guess I'm last year's news," Shane said, sarcastically.

"They already had their run," Mitchie jumped in.


End file.
